Black Eyes
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: "Maka continued screaming and flailing, then Soul noticed something... her eyes, they where pitch black." mostly SoMa and a little Tustar
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater- Black eyes**

**By: Thecartoongirl22**

**Chapter 1**

"I have a new assignment for you both," said Lord Death to Soul and Maka, who were all standing in the Death Room

"Cool, what do you have for us?" asked Soul

"A few towns away, there is a town who has been terrorized by a very powerful evil soul."

"Okay let's go; we've got this!" cheered Maka enthusiastically

"Wait, you must be careful because he is close to becoming kishin and he has abilities we don't even know about. However, I believe you can handle it, so good luck!"

"Thanks, let's go Soul," Maka smiled at her partner.

With that, the both ran off to their next assignment.

When Maka and Soul finally arrived at the town, the town was deserted, there was no one in sight, and half the buildings were destroyed. The spooky town was just so very quiet, too quiet.

"Looks like this place got hit good," stated Maka who bent down and picked up an old piece of wood from a destroyed building and examined it.

"Yeah, but it's quiet," said Soul

"Too quiet."

"I guess we'll have to look around and wait for it to attack first."

After walking a few minutes Maka sensed a soul, turning her head she saw it coming after them. Moving quickly, she grabbed Soul's arm and ran to the right a little; narrowly dodging the thing.

"Wow that was close!"

"Yes, now turn into a scythe will you?"

Within seconds Maka was facing the monster with Soul in her hands. The monster was massive; it was about ten times the size of Maka. In form, the monster was a half human and half giant bear with no face, a large metal left fist, and the right hand had knife like nails about a decameter long and very sharp. It was like one of Stine's projects gone wrong… or right depending on his intentions.

"Can that guy even see, smell or hear anything with no face? That's just creepy!" proclaimed Maka, looking disgusted.

"I don't know but let's finish him," said Soul

"Roger that."

She lifted the scythe and ran at the monster hitting him in the leg, but it just swung at her and hit her with the back of its right hand, making her fly backwards into another falling to the ground, she stood up a little sore but it was nothing.

She ran at it again, swinging right then left and right again. With every swing, the monster took a step back and then he swung its right hand; slicing five nail marks across Maka's right arm, causing her to take a few steps back.

The monster then came at Maka, swinging it's arm. It swung from high to low; Maka barely managing to dodge it. However, the pinkie of the monster slashed across her forehead causing blood to drip down her face, she cringed in anger.

The monster bent down, closing its fingers together and dragging it is hand across the ground, he tossed the gravel at Maka. While in the air the gravel formed into spikes hitting her at all directions and cutting her body in multiple places.

"Maka are you alright out there? You have to do something," stated Soul.

"Fine I'm a little scratched up but I'm ready to finish this," Maka replied as she ran at the monster.

"Are you ready for some electricity?" the monster grumbled as she ran for him.

Its left hand was sparking like sparkerlers in the night sky as he swung its fist low. Then, coming from up high, it hit her in the gut. Maka's eyes shot open in pain at that millisecond, her hands falling open and dropping Soul. When Soul hit the ground, Maka getting electrocuted by the fist, she could feel the electricity go through her out in pain, she could feel it effecting every muscle and organ in her body. Then finally it stopped and she dropped to the ground motionless.

"MAKA!" yelled Soul concernedly, "MAKA! Get up, come on!"

She finally moved her head up to look at the monster.

'_I'm so tired and sore I can't move at all but I have to beat this thing' she thought._

She struggled to stand, everything in her was aching her eyesight was a little blurry, but she knew she had to defeat on her feet, she picked Soul up then turned to the thing determinedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't even ask. Soul get ready, because now is the end," she snarled.

"Okay."

He was puzzled and a little worried, but he knew when she was like this to just to go along with it.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" they yelled together as the partners glowed.

"WITCH HUNTER!" yelled Maka as she swung at the monster, cutting it in half then turning it to dust and just leaving the soul behind.

Soul turned back to his human form, and then walked over to the soul. He tilted his head,then ate it.

"Mmmmm, yum" he smiled

Then he turned to Maka. She was standing and bent over grasping her abdomen in overwhelming pain, while breathing deeply.

"Maka?" he frowned taking a step closer.

She fell to her knees and then fell over to the ground passed out.

"MAKA!"Soul screamed as he ran over to her.

"I wonder where Maka and Soul are?" asked Patty.

Her comment was directed to everyone who was sitting at the front of the school looking out at the town

"They went for a new assignment, apparently it's a hard one," answered Kid

"I'm worried; they have been gone for a long you think they are okay?" asked Tsubaki

"They are nowhere near being as strong as I am, but they are strong so they can do it," stated Black Star

"Wait! Look down there, I think I see Soul," stated Liz, pointing at the bottom of the stairs towards a figure walking up

As they got closer, they noticed Soul holding something or someone.

"Oh my god," gasped Tsubaki, putting her hand over her mouth with a few tears falling, causing everyone to turn around to look.

They could now see Soul was carrying Maka, who was badly injured and bleeding everywhere; not moving at all.

They all stood up and ran over to them, filled with fear. Soul saw them all running towards him and Maka.

"Soul what happened, is...is she..." stuttered Patty

"No, she is still alive but we have to get her to Mira Nygus," replied Soul sadly

"WHO DID THIS? I'LL KILL THEM!" yelled Black Star with his fists up and snarling

"Maka already killed him before she passed out."

He slumped over in disappointment, "Good for her."

"Oh my," gasped Mira as the seven teens walked into the nurse's office "-set her down over there on that bed," she continued,pointing.

Soul set her down on the bed and as he looked at her, he felt sad. She was so scratched and beat up with such a low pulse. It was his job to protect his meister, his best friend, and he had failed.

"Okay now, just go outside and wait for me. I need to look over her."

Everyone looked at each other and then walked outside.

Over ten minutes later, Mira came out into the hall with a clipboard in her hand. Immediately, everyone gathered around; wanting to know what happened to Maka.

"I have all the info about the soul you fought, but I need to know when in your fight did she lose the most steam? What I mean is, when she was most affected?" she asked

"Well…" thought Soul

"I know it's hard since you are a weapon and all, but anything will do."

"At one part of the fight, the thing punched her with its metal fist, and then in midair she dropped me... no it was more like she threw me away, then the thing I think electrocuted her after that her soul felt a little different even handling me afterwards," said Soul.

"Hhmm…" thought Mira "I think in a way she knew that was going to happen and threw you away to protect you, or else you would be in one of the beds. But…come with me…"

They followed her into the office she walked to one side of Maka.

"She took a pretty bad beating, lots of scratched and actually almost went into a coma but not quite; instead she is in a deep, deep sleep but that is not the bad part," she said.

Everyone gasped,hoping that it isn't that bad. Mira lifted Maka's shirt up, revealing her abdomen. It had an imprint of a large fist that was gray with more gray spreading around it.

"You see, the punch sent a tainted electrical current through her body. We don't know much; it will take a day or two to know what is going on."

"What is your best guess then?" asked Kid

"I think the electrical current affected her body and will continue to kill cells, thereby turning them the worst case, so much will go gray that her body will stop functioning."

"And what?" asked Liz wanting to know.

"She will die," answered Mira, sadly.

"What?" inquired a voice behind then causing everyone to turn around, "My Maka, what have you done this time?" asked an upset and crying father.

He ran to his daughter's side, quickly taking hold of her hand in pure concern. Everyone looked on sadly; they had never seen Spirit act like this…so sad and so helpless. Feeling so helpless themselves made this even harder to endure.

"You kids are going to go to class tomorrow. We will call you if any changes," stated Mira.

"WHAT! No, I can't go to class when my friend is like this!" yelled Soul in full protest.

"You must go to class and get your minds off of things. Besides, I'm sure Maka would want you to go to class and tell her later what she missed."

Everyone finally understood and went home for the night.

To be continued…

Hope you like it so far this story is much darker then my others although this was written before 'unwanted visitor' which I think might be darker than this. Anyways thank you to AngelOfFluffiness for bata reading this I know you are working hard :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Then next morning everyone dropped by the infirmary to visit Maka, but when they got their Spirit was sitting on one side of her bed, he looked tired and had big bags under his eyes.

"Spirit you should go home and get some sleep you have been hear all night" suggested Mira

"No, what if something happens when I'm gone?" he asked

"Then we will call you, just go get some sleep" she instructed then turned to the kids "And you six go to class I will call you if anything happens" everyone finally agreed and left to class

In an afternoon class while everyone was in a lesson with Stine, out of nowhere they heard silent screaming coming down the hall. Then second's later two teachers ran past the class room in a panic, and then one reversed and came back to the classroom door and looked in.

"Stine we need your help it's Maka" the teacher yelled in, and then ran off

Professor Stine dropped the book he was holding and ran after them. The other six looked at each other sadly with worry and then ran out to the infirmary.

When they reached the infirmary everyone froze at the door, they saw what was happening. Maka was screaming as loud as she could, she screamed the most painful ear curling screams like she was about to die, then they noticed she was flailing everywhere like she was trying to get away.

The two teachers that ran by where holding her legs down, Stine and Sid held her arms down at her elbows, while Mira had a needle in her hand trying to find the right moment to insert it into Maka's arm without missing the needed place.

Maka continued screaming and flailing, then Soul noticed something... her eyes, they where pitch black.

"Wow this girl is strong I can hardly hold her down" huffed One of the teachers

Finally Mira found the time and inserted the needle into her arm almost instantly Maka stopped screaming, her eyes closed and her whole body went limp. Everyone sighed of relief and let go of her.

"What happened?" asked Kid

"We don't know one moment she was peaceful the next she went crazy, It might have been one of her dreadful dreams" said Mira

"Would one of the dreams turn her eyes black?" asked Soul

"I don't know" she said lifting up Maka's shirt "she getting worse the gray is spreading"

Later that day after all the classes Soul walked down to the infirmary to check on Maka, when he got there on one side of the bed was Spirit who was called after what happened earlier and now had his head back, sleeping on the chair. Soul sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the bed and grabbed onto one of Maka's hands.

He stared at her for a few minutes sadly, and then he heard a grown as Spirit sit up and look over at Soul surprised to see him.

"You blame me don't you" said Soul sadly "You know just as well as I that a weapon protects it's mister not the other way and I failed as a partner"

"No I don't blame you it was Maka's choice, even I know the misters do the things they do not just because we are there weapon but because we are there friends and friends protect each other, and I know as well as you that things do happen" said Spirit

Sprit leaned back on the chair "you have to be careful of what you do in life Soul, I regret so much in my life I don't blame her for hating me, but what I don't regret is becoming a death scythe with the woman I love, being with that woman and making something beautiful" he looked down at Maka and smiled

"And Soul you are the happiest in life being with one you love, when you look at that women and can't help but smile, I messed up and lost it all don't do the same"

"Thanks" Soul looking at Maka and smiling

"For what?" he asked surprised

"For the advice, you aren't that bad"

"Thanks... But I still don't like you"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Soul smiled as he stood up "Goodnight" then he walked out the door shutting it behind him

Spirit leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head smirking "You're good for my Maka, but I will never tell you that"

The next day during second period, everyone sat at their desks trying not to fall asleep during a lesson but for half of the class it was too late they already drifted off in slumber.

When out of no were Mira run to the door she was huffing and puffing and out of breath leaning on the door frame. Everyone turned their attention to her, while the teacher walked over they whispered for about a minute until the teacher turned around.

"Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black star, and Tsubaki go with Mira" he urged

They all looked at each other with wide eyes, then they got up out of their seats and walked out the door knowing if it was her it was Maka. They followed her down the hall a little bit away from the classroom.

"Maka is missing" she stated

"What she woke up?" asked Liz

"Not sure I left to get a file, I only left for two minutes then when I came back she was gone and we cannot find her, you all look around the school some of the staff and I will search the tunnels, and outside"

"Okay we are on it" Soul spoke

"Oh and one more thing she is unstable so you must be careful come get me when you find her"

Everyone agreed then Mira ran off "Okay I think we should split up Black star and Tsubaki search the first floor" ordered Kid

"First is perfect, considering I'm first at everything" black star boasted

"Soul and I will search the second and Patty, Liz the third"

"We are on it" said Patty and Liz at the same time Patty giving a salute, then they all split up in there different directions.

After about ten minutes of looking, Patty saw something in a corner of the hall. "Look sis is that Maka?" she asked as she pointed to the person in the corner

Liz squinted "yeah, that's her" she said crouching down a few feet away to get a closer look since the third floor was darker than the other floors

Maka was sitting with her back leaning on the wall with her knees up tight to her chest with her arms around her knees her chin was sitting on her knees but the weirdest thing was her eyes where black and she was muttering something to herself that the two could barely hear "Why, why me, you hate me, you left me, why did you leave me? Why am I all alone? I don't like being alone?"

"Patty your faster go find the others I will stay with her" Liz instructed not taking her eyes of Maka

"Okay be right back" said Patty then Liz heard her run off

"Don't leave me, why did you leave me? But you also betrayed me stop beating me" Maka continued to mutter

Liz crouched there trying to listen to what she was saying but also thinking her own thoughts "Maka what's going on with you now" she muttered sadly out loud

Maka looked up but not in the direction of Liz but to the other side "What are you doing here are you hear to kill me?" she asked a lot louder more indoor voice then she sat her head back on her knees "Kill me, Kill, you want to Kill, die"

Than the other came running down the hall, when Soul saw her he looked hurt everyone could tell he didn't want to see her that way. Mira came walking by and crouched down beside Liz, Liz told her some of the weird things she was saying like someone leaving her, being alone then about killing.

"Maka?" Mira reached out to but her hand on her shoulder about two centimetres away Maka's head shot to her giving her the most dirtiest 'I'm gonna kill you' look with the evil black eyes. Mira pulled her hand way.

"She isn't gonna come that easy" Mira reaching into her pocket and pulled a needle, as she took off the cap and flicked it with her finger a few times

Mira turned back to Maka whose ear twitched her body shot up to a standing, but almost like Mira knew Maka would do that and would run, she grabbed Maka's arm and injected the needle, almost instantly Maka's body went limp and fell over into Mira's arms.

Soul and Kid carried Maka back to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It looks like more cells are turning gray, she is getting worse" Mira feared "I'm going to the library to search up some stuff" she then left the room

"So what are we gonna do? Mira has to leave at times to search things, and Maka can't be left alone" Kid pointed out all standing around Maka's bed

"We could do shifts, watching her" suggested Liz

"That would work I will go first" replied Soul

"I will make a schedule" stated Tsubaki

The next day the six got permission for each to miss class at a curtain time. After lunch it was Tsubaki's turn to watch Maka for an hour and a half.

Tsubaki was sitting on a chair next to Maka's bed when Mira came into the room with a pile of notes and random books Tsubaki stood up and went over to Mira they started to talk to each other. About a minute later Tsubaki turned around to see Maka's bed empty.

"Oh no" she gasped then turned to the door starting to yell for Maka "MAKA, MAKA" she ran out the door she yelled down the left hall then down the right hall, down the right hall was Patty, Liz, Kid, Soul, and Black star walking towards her to check on Maka.

When they saw Tsubaki yelling with a worried guilty face, they ran towards her.

"What happened where is Maka?" asked Soul

"I...I'm sorry, I turned around to talk to Mira when I turned back she, she was gone" Tsubaki cried, Black star put his hand on her shoulder

"It's okay we just need to find her we didn't see her, so she must have gone that way" Kid pointed in the opposite direction, they all nodded then ran that way.

"I should have watched her better" Tsubaki cried into her hands

"It's okay we will find her, Come on let's look" Black star tried to comfort her, she nodded and they ran off to catch up to the others

After a few minutes of walking around the school they turned the corner to see a figure quickly run around the next corner. Everyone else picked up the pace and ran after it knowing it was most likely Maka since all the other students and teachers where in class.

Kid, Liz and Patty turned right to cut her off down the hall while Soul, Tsubaki and Black star kept running straight.

Everyone kept running until Kid and the sisters turned a corner and saw Maka to the left, who spotted them she stopping with wide surprised eyes, then immediately turned to run the opposite direction but saw Soul, Tsubaki and Black star coming down the hall towards her, she panicked and pulled out a random bat, holding it in her shaky hands she pointed it right then left in a threatening and shaky way, while everyone surrounded her.

Her eyes were still black, which made Soul sad he missed Maka's Green olive eyes, she just looked dead, gone, it was like it was just a hollow body.

"Stay back I'm not afraid to use this" she pointed the bat at everyone her voice cracked tears ran down her face

"Maka its okay we are friends we don't want to hurt you" Soul tried to assure, with his hands in a defence or surrendering position

"Ya right that's what you say before beating me up then leaving me for dead"

"No Maka we would never, do that" Tsubaki pleaded for her to understand, but was hurt from the implications

"No I don't trust you, you are all traders!" she yelled out

None of them not even Black star liked what she was saying they were hurt, they would never hurt her, they wished she would understand.

"You...you hurt me you Betrayed me, I trusted you like I have never trusted anyone and you BEAT ME AND CRUSHED WHAT EVER I HAD LEFT!" she yelled out more and more tears falling from her eyes, and with every word and every tear crushed the others more and more

Then finally her whole body collapsed falling to the ground.

Everyone sat in the infirmary, no one saying a word just sitting in silence. As it seemed bet everyone had a million thoughts going through their mind like what would happen next? Will Maka ever be okay? Will she ever trust again? And many more questions forming.

Finally Mira came into the room and walked up to Maka lifting her shirt to see her stomach almost fully gray, she looked at Maka sadly.

Then Soul stood up "So... what do you suggest? I can't just sit here anymore and watch my partner wither away, it's no cool" he said angry of the lack of usefulness

"I agree, I might have an idea" as she stated that everyone looked up at her questionably "You see I did some research and I came to the conclusion that the punch of energy was actually sent to her head, and is bringing out her worst fears, for her is betrayal I'm guessing, as her fears become more real to her, she slowly loses a part of herself into her fear, into her own head which in turn is killing her body, in a way"

"Okay, we're with you so far" Soul half nodded

"What's your idea then?" asked Kid

"The more she believes her fears are real, the more of her disappears, you will all go into her mind and you have to convince her that it's not real and to come back, but that might be hard she has trust problems everyone knows that"

"Okay I get it" Black star notified, everyone looked at him oddly surprised he understood

"Stine is coming after classes we will do it then, for now go back to class I will keep an eye on her for now" everyone nodded and walked to class glad they would be able to do something for their friend.

Later after classes everyone joined Mira and Stine in the infirmary. They all sat around Maka in a circle holding hands while Mira and Stine stood on the outside. All the lights were off and candles around the room, it was quiet.

"Okay everyone you are all going into Maka's mind, you must convince her nothing in there is real and what is out here is what is real, how you convince her is up to you" Stine revealed

"You must all close your eyes and think about Maka, think of her green eyes, think of her voice, her smile let yourselves be pulled in" Mira got them to think, everyone did as they were told

The next thing everyone know they were on the streets of death city, but as they looked around it was different in a way, it was a mix of black, white, and grays with very little colour. It was sad, it made them feel depressed like there was no hope.

"I hate this place already" shivered Liz

"It's depressing, I wanna cry" Patty frowned

"Let's just find Maka and get out of here" stated Kid

"Agreed" everyone else agreed in unison

They started to walk around, looking everywhere until they herd evil laughter that sounded much like them and clearly heard Black star. Everyone looked at each other shrugging not knowing what it was. They followed the laughter to an ally way, they peered around the corner trying not to be seen the watched.

They saw themselves surrounding Maka in the middle of the ally wall who was cringing.

"What do you want? you beat me up yesterday" she wined

"That was yesterday this is today" smiled Soul evilly then kicked Maka in the shins she just cringed, Soul watching around the corner took a step to go intervene but someone pulled him back.

"Don't go out now, we should watch for a minute, I don't think we want to be seen by thoughts other uses, they might want to taking over our lives in the real world they look like us but they are just monsters that feed off of the pain of people in the real world" told Kid, Soul wasn't happy about it but stayed knowing if that did happen and the monsters took over his life they couldn't help Maka, he turned back to what was going on in the ally.

"You're just a useless brat I don't know why Soul every kept you around" Black star spoke to her he laughed followed by the others then punched Maka's face

"You are nothing, your weak" spat Patty

"I have been hiding, how do you keep finding me" she yelled sadly

"There is always a way, we are connected to you" Kid laughed then kneed her in the gut causing Maka to spit blood

Maka who would be crying but was out of tears, reached behind a dumpster then pulled out a bat. She pointed at them nervously, scared but shaking a lot "Get away I will hit you with this" she yelled at them

Tsubaki bushed everyone out of the way she had and evil smirk on "Ya right you would" she smirked ripping the bat out of Maka's hands, then started beating Maka to the ground with it, while laughing everyone else joined in and started kicking her.

Tsubaki who was watching felt sick; she turned around and walked off a few feet with one hand over her mouth crying the other over her stomach, her back to everyone else. Everyone saw her walk off, sadly Black star walked over to her; he put his hand on her shoulder. When he did she fell to her knees.

"You...and Maka where my first friend...or the first ones to want to get to know me I can't watch that" she cryed

"You would never do that to anyone, everyone knows that, that thing over there" Black star pointed to the Ally "It isn't you, inside Maka knows that, we are here to snap her out of this hell, so let's go and do that, lets help her"

Tsubaki looked up at Black star; she gave him a slight smile and a small nod. He helped her up and they walked over to the others. They looked into the ally they were still beating on her.

"Your dirt don't you feel it" yelled Liz

To be continued…

Sorry I took soo long to update, my story was done from the beginning but I couldn't find the time to update now hear it it hope you liked it please review for future stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The all stopped kicking, hitting or whatever they were doing and took a step back. "We will see you tomorrow" Laughed Soul, then they all turned and walked away

Maka lay beaten on the ground blood and broses everywhere breathing deeply like she just ran a marathon. Everyone was about to step out into the ally, but all the sudden they spotted two figures walk out magically of the ally wall linking arms.

One was beautiful and had long brown hair with a long white strapless dress that flowed nicely, the other figure was Spirit, but younger.

The two stopped in front of Maka, they stared at her in a discussed way. Then Maka looked up at them "Papa, M...Mama" she whimpered sadly and in much pain.

Everyone watching's mouths dropped no one has ever seen Maka's mother before.

"Oh my god, look at my pitiful useless daughter, Spirit can you believe we gave life to this thing" she chuckled with empathies own 'thing'

"No I can't she is nothing I mean even her weapon and friends think the same thing" laughed Spirit

"Well, that's why I left I couldn't look at the ugly face any longer, it made me sick with every look" then her mother kicked her in the gut while she was just lying there they both laughed and walked off, disappearing into the darkness.

Maka who felt like she would just fall apart struggled to sit up. When she finally sat up she leaned her back on the ally wall with a big exhale she tilted her head back staring at the sky, holding her right arm with the left.

Everyone looked around for any more people or things to go by then walked into the ally and towards Maka. As they walked towards her, she looked up to see them when she saw them coming she pulled her knees to her chest and looked at them sadly and terrified.

"What do you want normally you give me at least a day or two for most of my wounds to heal before coming back" she mentioned in a small voice

Everyone looked confused 'a few days before coming back' what is that she has been here for about a week and she's like this "Maka how long have you been here?" asked Kid

"I don't know about two years why are you asking?"

"Maka" Soul knelt down and put his hand on her shoulders, she cringed thinking he was going to hurt her "None of this is real it's all in your head"

She pushed his arms off of him "No, it's not all in my head if it were, why can I feel and see you hurting me, why can I hear you insulting me, why can I smell and even taste the blood and if it were in my head why would you betray me?" she cried out to him making him feel even more sad.

Then he stood up "Who else wants to give a shot at her?" he asked

"No, not guns the last time it took four days to heal" Maka cringed closer to the wall hiding her face.

"We shot you to?" yelled Soul upset

"Don't you remember, you used Liz and Tsubaki used Patty, while Kid and Black star laughed"

"I'll give it a try" said Tsubaki sadly walking forward

"Oh, no is Tsubaki" she looked even more frightened and looked like she was trying to push herself further into the wall

Black star felt guilty Tsubaki was the nicest person and would never hurt anyone else unless they were bad; he knew Tsubaki was breaking inside.

"Maka please listen to me this isn't real..." Tsubaki spoke as she knelt down to Maka

"NO, SHUT UP AND LISTEN" Tsubaki yelled, as she said it everyone's mouths dropped, no one has ever herd Tsubaki yell or swear.

"Maka you must listen please, thoughts things aren't us, this isn't real you and soul where in a fight you got injured trying to save your partner Soul. Please close your eyes remember Kid's stupid obsession with symmetry..."

"Hey!" he whined but was ignored

"Remember how Liz tries to put scene into him, remember the way Patty loves Giraffes, remember Black star and his me, me attitude that makes everyone laugh and how I try to control and apologise for him, remember Your partnership with Soul and how he cares for you and how he thinks everything he does is cool, please you must remember" she not trying to shake it into Maka

A tear ran down her face "I...I remember" she cried without lifting her head

"Now close your eyes, remember your fight none of the wounds are real, you only have one on your abdomen, remember how you fought that monster you won but got injured while saving Soul"

Maka closed her eyes tighter trying to remember everything trying to believe Tsubaki. Then when she reopened her eyes she was in the infirmary, as she looked around she noticed all her friends awakening and rubbing their heads, some turned and smiled at her, happy she was okay.

They all stood up as Mira walked over to them "Nice job, you pulled her out"

"It was mostly Tsubaki" Kid pointed

"Ya good job, you kind of scared me" Liz spoke

Tsubaki looked away from her friends looking a little sad "Tsubaki? Are you okay?" asked Black star concernedly

Tsubaki couldn't look at him, she was happy Maka was okay but she hated yelling, she hated scaring her friends. She forces a smile and turned to Black star finally "I'm fine really"

"You're not fine, look at me" he encouraged, she looked up, a tear ran down her face, Black star pulled her into a hug "Maka's okay now you helped her, no one cares how you did it"

Then they herd deadly screaming from Maka, Soul was about to run over to her to comfort her but Mira held him back "No she needs this, just watch"

Everyone watched their friend in pain as she flapped around like a fish screaming, but as they looked closer they noticed the gray on her neck was disappearing like it was retreating. Mira lifted Maka's shirt they saw the gray was all coming into the center of her body then as it came into the center were the monster first punched her; a bolt of lightning came out and disappeared into the ceiling. As that happened Maka stopped screaming and flailing and now breathed deeply. Everyone went to her side. She felt so much better.

To be continued…

Please review :D


	5. Chapter 5 Continued ending

**Chapter 5 – continued ending**

After a while, Maka was better and cleared to leave the infirmary everything pretty much went back to normal. Well sort of Maka begin to act weird even for her.

Everyone got together to talk about it at Kids house one day when Maka went to see her father.

"I'm worried about Maka she hasn't been herself" Soul told

"So am I, I know she has been through a lot this last week but this isn't right" Kid agreed

"She has been really sad and depressed" Tsubaki frowned

"Ya not even a god like me could get her to smile" Black star in his wanna be god voice

"Yeah okay... anyways I even insulted her in the way I always do and she didn't Maka-chop me" Soul pointed out

"Oh and don't forget the other day in class..." Liz Acknowledged as everyone thought about it

_Flash back_

_Mr. Stine was teaching an important lesson, which would be on the test._

"_Okay class, did everyone understand this it's very important ask questions now, I will explain it again the heat is the core of the body and..." he stated as he pointed to a chart then turned to look at the class but then Maka caught his eye _

_She was looking out the window in a glaze, her books all closed up and no writing utensil with her. "Maka Albarn" he called out, everyone turned to look at her surprised she was the one called but she didn't move_

"_Maka!" he yelled louder she jumped out of her little place of thinking looking around the class was staring at her _

"_Maka pay attention, open up your book and were is you pencil"_

"_S...Sorry sir I forgot it" she said _

"_I never thought I would have to tell you to pay attention...Know what go take a walk get some air" he instructed_

_She nodded and walked out of the class, everyone looked at each other then started whispering about the situation_

_End _

"Ya that wasn't like her she is always paying attention to the lectures" Kid pointed out

"We need to go to her and make sure she knows we her friends are here and she can talk to us" Tsubaki suggested

"She's right" stated Liz

"Let's go cheer Maka up" smiled Patty

Later that day everyone went down to Maka and Souls apartment. When they walked into the door they saw Maka sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Maka" Soul tried to get her attention

She looked up to see Soul and all their friends standing there, she sat up and without looking away closed the book then setting it on the table. "Hi" she greeted, puzzled everyone looked like they were waiting to say something

"Maka we want to know what is going through your mind" Soul put out there

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused

"You haven't been yourself lately" Liz told, Maka still looked puzzled

"The other day you go in trouble for not paying attention in class" reminded Kid

"And you have been avoiding us, like you would avoid your god though" smirked Black star

"We all know you have trust issues, and you have been through a lot, but-"Soul started to say

"BEEN THROUGH A LOT, Hell yeah I was stuck in my worst fear for what felt like over a year, don't give me any of your 'just get over it' crap it isn't that easy" Maka yelled now standing in front of her friends

"Maka calm down, we just want you to know we are your friends you can talk to us about anything" Kid attempted to calm her down

"Maka thoughts things in there aren't us we all care about you a lot none of us will betray you leave you" commented Soul

"Ya you say that but no my papa doesn't care my mama doesn't care"

"Yes they do did you know your father spent two days at your bedside before everyone told him to go home for sleep, your mama loves you she had to leave but she still writes, and we care we would never leave you, if we didn't care we wouldn't be here now"

Maka's lips started to shake and tears started to run down her face "You really care about me?"

Soul went in and hugged her "Yes" he replied

"Ya group hug" smiled Patty as she and Liz went to the hug followed by Kid, Tsubaki and Black star

"A hug fit for a god" smiled Black star as everyone laughed and smiled as happy friends again.

The End

_I know this last chapter wasn't needed but I always like to sum things up, if you didn't like it just pretend chapter 4 was the end_

'_Black eyes' is finally done hope you enjoyed it please review :D_


End file.
